Blind
by Dlbn
Summary: It's the chance of a lifetime for one Minami Ritsu; the chance to get his vision back! But at what cost?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anything associated with it. It all belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of writing in this category.

000

Minami Ritsu sighed as he ran a finger around the rim of the porcelain tea cup in his hand. Kunugi, Septimal Moon's number three, the Doctor, had informed him a few days prior of a procedure that could be performed to repair the damage done to his eyes a few weeks prior. Aoyagi Seimei, ironically a Sacrifice named Beloved, had broken into Seven Voices a few weeks prior with his Fighter and another unit. Ritsu wasn't sure what his goal had been, other then to obtain information from the computers and to take Septimal Moon's prisoner, Chouma, with him. But when the two had met in the halls of the Academy, it was a very less then friendly meeting. It began in a confrontation where Ritsu challenged Seimei to a fight, a physical one, mind you (a fight between two Sacrifices would go as far as a fight between two Zero units; nowhere), and ended with Seimei gouging out Ritsu's eyes with his switchblade. The elder male had been left to bleed to death, but was found by another member of Septimal Moon; Sagan Nagisa, the scientist in seat two. It had been at least two months since the incident occurred. Eight weeks, or fifty-six days. Whatever way you looked at it, it was quite a long time. It was that many days he had to go without reading anything, without looking at anyone. He could pick out details of things by touch, but that wasn't much help when he couldn't read Braille. Number four, Gomon Mikado the executioner brought him some books for reading Braille, and Nagisa had tried to help him learn it, but the woman's irritating voice was only tolerable for so long, so he often gave up and sent her packing; never fully learning how to read it.

Ritsu wasn't really sure if he wanted to go through with the procedure, though it would help, due to it only being experimental. He only trusted Kunugi, an old friend, to do it, but he had never done it before. As the Doctor droned on about the procedure in terms only he himself could understand, Ritsu continued trailing his fingers around the rim of his teacup, taking sips from it periodically as he waited for it to cool to a more drinkable temperature.

"Are you even listening to me, Minami?" Kunugi huffed.

"Huh?" Ritsu wondered, taking a sip of too hot tea. "Ah, what were you saying?"

Kunugi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed though Ritsu couldn't see his actions. "I was telling you about the procedure." He informed. "Were you even listening to me? At all?"

"No, not really."

"Minami…"

"Look, Kunugi, I don't trust anyone but you to do something like this, alright? But you've never done it before, so I'm hesitant." Ritsu informed, adjusting his back on the pillows he was using to sit up. "I don't need to know all the medical stuff, mostly because I don't understand a word you're even saying, so stop ranting, would you?"

"How are you supposed to trust that I can do this if you don't know what I'm even doing?"

"All I need to know is that I'll be able to see again, right?" Ritsu sighed gently. "How likely is this to help, and how likely is it to make things worse?"

"You want to know the success rate?" Kunugi wondered. "It's a fifty-fifty chance that it will work."

"So I'm going to let you operate on my eyes with only a fifty percent chance that it will do anything useful?"

"What have you got to lose? Your sight?" Kunugi snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "Look, Minami, I'll give you another day to decide if you want to do this or not, but you can't really put off your decision much longer. I have other surgeries to schedule, with people who know for _sure_ that they want to go through with their procedures. I can't put them off for you."

"I know." Ritsu sighed. "Give me a couple hours."

"A couple hours? Fine." Kunugi stated. "I was going to give you twenty-four hours, but fine."

"Twenty-four hours for what?" Nagisa wondered, entering the room. She had a tray with miniature sandwiches on them in her hand. "Sandwich?"

"No." Kunugi denied.

"I'm trying to decide whether or not to go through with the procedure." Ritsu stated.

"You're only giving him twenty-four hours?" Nagisa put a sandwich into Ritsu's outstretched hand, receiving a muttered 'thank you'. "That's not a lot of time to decide."

"I've given him a week and a half already, Nagisa." Kunugi sighed, knowing a needless argument was about to start. "I can't put this off much longer."

"What's the success rate?"

"Fifty." Ritsu informed.

"You expect him to go through with this just like that?" Nagisa sighed. "No wonder he's taken so long to decide."

"I can't put it off very long. I have other patients that need scheduling. I can't wait for Careless to get off his ass and make a decision."

Kunugi only used true names when extremely irritated or mad.

"So schedule them and then when he decides, schedule him." Nagisa shrugged, putting the tray down on the table. "What's the problem here?"

"I can't do that." Kunugi stated. 'The longer I give him, the longer he'll take to even start thinking. You know he won't start even thinking about it until three hours before I come back here to get my answer. I'm a doctor first, and a member of Septimal Moon second."

"That's not the way it used to be." Nagisa argued, shaking her head. "You were fully committed to Septimal Moon back then…"

"I'm still fully committed." Kunugi groaned. "But I'm a Doctor for a reason."

"You should have chosen another profession." Nagisa sighed.

"Excuse me? You know very well why I can't, so don't give me that, Powerless."

"Don't call me that!" Nagisa put her hands on her hips, voice escalating in pitch and volume. "You know I hate being called by my true name."

"Hence why I called you it." Kunugi smirked, but quickly hid it behind a neutral expression. "I'm not arguing about this, Nagisa. Argue with him instead."

"I don't need to argue with him about it. he's going to make whatever decision he makes."

"But you're against it."

"Of course. If it's only a fifty percent chance, there's no need to risk it."

"He won't lose anything by going through with the procedure, if it fails." Kunugi argued. "He's already blind. What more damage could I do?"

"A lot of damage!"

"Name one thing that could go wrong."

"You could hit a major artery."

"In the eyes?" Kunugi raised an eyebrow. "Nagisa…"

"I'll do it." Ritsu interjected.

"What?" Both of the other members looked to him.

"Are you certain?" Kunugi wondered. "I don't need you changing your mind and then I have to reschedule…"

"Have you even given this enough thought?" Nagisa wondered.

"Shut up, both of you. I'm doing it. he's right, I have nothing to lose."

"But…"

"No buts, Nagisa. Shut up." Ritsu sighed. "Schedule me for whenever. We can work meetings around it if need be."

"We haven't held a meeting since Aoyagi busted in here like he still belonged." Kunugi sighed. "But fine. Thank you, Ritsu. I have to get back to the hospital. _Adieu_." He left before anyone could say anything more to make him stay.

"Did you make this decision just to shut him up? Are you sure it's what you want?" Nagisa harped on him. "I don't want you doing this just to keep him happy and…"

"Since when I have ever done anything simply to keep someone happy?" Ritsu questioned.

"Well…"

"Precisely." Ritsu stated. "I took over Septimal Moon because my father was a disapproving bastard. Obviously I don't care much for pleasing others and I do what I want."

She sighed. "If that isn't true, then I don't know what is." She shook her head, teal curls bouncing about her shoulders. "But if you're certain about this, then I guess I'll back you on it."

"Call a meeting tomorrow so I can make the announcement. We'll have the meeting here. I don't feel like making my way to the Old Schoolhouse."

The building was formerly the actual school, but Ritsu converted it into an office building with a large meeting chamber and beefed up security measures for Septimal Moon once he took over and gathered enough funding to do so. The new building was simply referred to as the Academy.

"Alright." Nagisa nodded. "Will you be alright by yourself so I can go have Nana send out a memo?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not a child."

"So you say." She responded curtly, before flouncing out of the room.

Ritsu sighed, shaking his head, as he pulled the covers off of him. He hated being confined to a bed, but with the others around, he had to at least act like he was injured. In truth, he had experienced far worse pains in his life (the rejection from his father and eventually his own Fighter, as well as losing Soubi and the betrayal from Seimei, for examples) and this was hardly an issue for him. Still, it was an annoyance that got in the way of some things. Such as reading, meetings, walking, and…well…most day to day activities. Ritsu climbed out of bed and grabbed the cane that was leaning up against the bed near him. He used it to pull himself up and walked forward, waving the cane around in front of him to see if it hit anything. He normally didn't have a problem, except when Nagisa's Zeroes-twin boys, Yoji and Natsuo-came around and purposefully guided him into walls so he'd run into them head first. It was irritating and he wished that Nagisa wouldn't leave him alone with the terrors, but he would deal with it for now.

Using the cane to decipher where the wall that blocked off the restroom from the rest of the hospital room was, Ritsu slid his hand along the wall to find the light switch for the bathroom, then found the doorway and slipped inside.

000

The members of Septimal Moon stood around the hospital bed that held their leader, who was wearing a collared shirt and jeans instead of the hospital gown and pajamas he had been forced to wear on and off. He couldn't see them, obviously, but he knew they were dressed pretty well, themselves, though he was sure Kunugi was still wearing his Doctor's coat. The man hardly showed up for meetings, but since this concerned his work out in the real world outside of Septimal Moon's jurisdiction, he managed to take time out of his job to show up.

"I do have to say, it's quite a surprise to see you here, Kunugi-san." Mikado greeted the elder male, as he was last to enter the room. "You're not usually one to show up for meetings."

Kunugi shrugged. "I have my reasons, Mikado-chan. Besides, it happens to be on a day I'm off."

"Then why are you wearing the coat?" Nana wondered, picking at her nails.

"In case I get called in anyway."

"Alright, we're not here to discuss his absence, or lack thereof." Ritsu stated. "Now, as we know, we are short two seats as is…"

"One seat." A timid voice replied, entering the room. "S-Sorry I'm late…um…the train was late, and I had a hard time hailing a cab…"

"Aoyagi? You showed?" Ritsu was surprised.

Though seat number six, the Tester, was held by Aoyagi Seimei, his alleged death two years prior (he had faked his death to escape Septimal Moon and continue his plans for god knew what), the seat was given to his little brother, Ritsuka. It was that Aoyagi that had entered the room. He had been reluctant to join, but Mikado had prodded him into doing so. He'd only joined for protection, as his fighter was with Seimei; having originally belonged to the elder brother and being taken back by him a month ago. Ritsu wasn't happy about it, as he was glad that his beloved (no pun intended) Soubi-kun was free of his former, abusive master, but it was what it was. Soubi would come back eventually. Everyone knew he was completely devoted to Ritsuka and couldn't stay away for long. Being a sixth grader, Ritsuka wasn't normally present at meetings.

"Nagisa-sensei said it was an emergency." The young boy shut the door and situated himself between Nagisa and Mikado; two of the three members he actually trusted enough to be near for long.

"Not really." Ritsu denied. "But fine. Welcome."

"Thanks…"

Mikado put a hand gently on the young boy's shoulder to reassure him, but pulled away quickly, realizing she was out of line. Ritsuka smiled sheepishly at her.

"Alright, as I was saying." Ritsu cleared his throat. "I know we're short one member at the moment, and I'm incapacitated, so we're still out two members. Three if you count the fact that Kunugi is hardly involved."

"I'm too involved as it is." The male huffed. "I should have got out a long time ago…"

"No one asked you to join us." Nagisa said.

"Actually…" Nana tried to correct, but was stopped by her shrill-voiced friend.

"Okay, we asked for his help, but he didn't need to be a member."

"And who else would you have to take my place?"

Ritsu groaned. From the moment they met, the scientist and the doctor hadn't gotten along. "I don't need the arguing." He scolded them. "Now, to get on point. As an organization, I'm not going to lie, we're weak." He nodded towards where he thought Ritsuka was standing. "Aoyagi here isn't trained properly, Mikado's still a child, Chouma's missing, Kunugi hardly comes around, Nana's a shut in, and Nagisa won't shut up. Together, we're a disaster as an organization. But it's not something we can let our public know." The man folded his arms over his chest. "I hate to bring group morale down, but these are facts and we can't escape them. Now, Gomon expressed her surprise earlier at Kunugi's presence…" He waved towards the other male.

"So that's what you look like…" Ritsuka muttered, causing Nagisa to laugh.

"Anyway," Ritsu smiled gently at the only neko in Septimal Moon, "I have called a meeting today to inform you all that I have reached a decision regarding my situation." He pointed to his eyes. "As you are all aware, the damage caused by Aoyagi Seimei robbed me of my sight." He was sure Ritsuka was flushing darkly at the mention of his brother's name. "Unfortunately, this is quite debilitating, as much as I hate to admit." He swallowed. "This is why I have agreed to undergo a new, experimental procedure…"

"Against the advisory of people with more sense then him." Nagisa huffed, hands on her hips.

"I wish I could muzzle you sometimes…" Ritsu muttered. "A new, experimental procedure performed by Kunugi himself. This will, hopefully restore my eyesight."

"It's essentially an eye transplant." Kunugi stated. "I won't bore you all with the details, but instead of using Lasik laser eye surgery to repair his vision, as that may cause even more unnecessary damage, we will locate a donor that matches his blood-type. And we perform a transplant." Kunugi adjusted his tie. "I could do a simple coronary transplant, where all we do is transplant the corneas, but replacing the entire eye has higher odds. It's a twenty five-seventy five chance if we do just the cornea, but fifty-fifty for the entire eye. As such…"

"I thought you weren't going to bore us with the details, Doctor?" Mikado's sweet tone was laced with a hidden meaning of 'shut up, you idiot'.

"Ah, yes, well…" Kunugi coughed, face turning red. "That's all I wanted to say. As I said, we have a fifty-fifty chance that it will work. If it doesn't, there is nothing to be lost here."

"Hence why I opted into the surgery." Ritsu agreed, before anyone else could jump in and embarrass the Doctor anymore then Nagisa and the two teens had.

"So let me get this straight." Nana ordered, adjusting her glasses. "You want him to remove your eyes and insert new ones from a random, dead stranger, and _hope_ that it works?"

"We've been in more desperate situations and come out on top." Ritsu informed.

There was a moment of silence in the room for those who died during their struggle to take over Septimal Moon over thirty years ago. Ritsuka and Mikado didn't know the details, but they knew more then anyone else did. As members of Septimal Moon, it was their privilege. Ritsuka knew considerably less then the slightly older girl-they were two years apart-but that was expected since he was in the dark about their world until he met Soubi a few months ago.

"As this seems to be the best solution to the problem, as I cannot sit here and waste away, being useless…"

"More-so then usual, anyway." Nagisa chided.

He ignored her. "The surgery is scheduled for next week." Kunugi stated. "There is a recovery time of two weeks before the bandages," He lightly tapped the bandages Ritsu wore over his eyes now, "can be removed. After that, I am unsure of a definite recovery time, so it's a wait and see operation."

"So he goes under the knife and gets his eyes replaced, and then we…just wait and hope it worked?" Ritsuka wondered slowly, not sure if he had a place to speak up in the organization. He'd only been a member for a few months, and this was probably only his second meeting.

"Essentially." Kunugi nodded.

"If it were another Doctor, I'd tell him to piss off." Ritsu stated, uncaring of what form of company he was in. "But since it's Kunugi, I trust his judgment."

"Have you ever done this before?" Ritsuka wondered, tail bouncing back and forth lightly.

"Er…no…"

"And you're okay with that?"

"Hai." Ritsu nodded.

"That's um…risky…"

"If you think it's stupid, just say so." Nagisa stated. "We're all friends here, Aoyagi, sort of. Don't be afraid to speak your mind."

"I don't think it's stupid, just not safe…are you sure you know how to do it?"

Kunugi nodded, though surprised at the neko being so thorough. If he had known exactly what happened between Soubi and Ritsu when the former was under the elder male's wing, he probably wouldn't be so receptive and worried for him.

"I know what I'm doing, yes. I've just never performed the procedure before, especially not on a friend. You don't get a lot of people who want to just transplant their eyes. I even had one patient complaining about the color not matching…"

"Okay, now _that's_ stupid." Ritsuka stated.

The others laughed.

"Indeed." Mikado laughed, stifling it behind her hand. "So why are we here, Ritsu? To be informed of how much longer you will be out of commission? Or to voice our opinions on the whole thing?" Her voice was, once again, laced with hidden traces of her meaning; 'I have better things to do then waste my time here, get to the point'.

"I'm not really asking for opinions on this." Ritsu stated. "It's my body, my decision."

"And despite that, Nagisa _still_ gave her opinion." Kunugi huffed.

"Are you really that surprised by that?" Nana wondered.

"Nana! Who's side are you on!?" Nagisa growled at her friend.

The researched put her hands up in a defenseless manner. "I'm sorry, Nagisa-tan, but you're very opinionated and not afraid to show it."

"She's just afraid of losing Ritsu while he's being operated on." Mikado informed.

Nagisa glared at her, and Ritsuka took a step back to get out of her line of attack.

"Enough." Ritsu sighed. "No wonder Seimei betrayed us. You're all impossible…"

Nagisa formed a fist and hit his leg with it. "Shut up, Ritsu. Don't side with the psycho." She looked quickly to Ritsuka. "No offense, Ritsuka-kun!"

"N-None taken." Ritsuka smiled gently back at her.

"Enough." Ritsu stated again, harsher. "As Kunugi said, we are not sure when I will fully recover…"

"If your eyesight returns at all." Nagisa pouted.

"And as such, Septimal Moon will be in recess until then." Ritsu stated. "Once the bandages come off and we find out if the surgery was a success or not, then we will regroup. Understood?"

"Hai, Ritsu-sensei." The others chorused.

"Dismissed." Ritsu nodded. "Aoyagi, could you stay and talk to me for a moment?"

"Sure?" Ritsuka swallowed hard.

"I'll be just a calla way if you need me." Mikado stated. "I'll leave Tokino posted outside the room. Just give him a shout." Her tone held hints of a 'touch him and I kill you' warning to Ritsu.

Ritsu put up his hands in a defenseless manner as the others shuffled out of the room.

"I want to talk to you alter, too, Aoyagi, about my baby Zeroes. Come see me when you've got a minute." Nagisa ordered, shutting the door behind her and the others.

Ritsu could hear her and Kunugi arguing as they walked off down the hall together. He sighed.

"They'll never grow up…" He muttered.

"What did you want to talk to me about, sensei?"

"About Seimei…" The name weighed heavily in the air. "I hope we're not offending you when we talk ill of him."

"N-Not really. It's…it's okay." The neko flushed, giving a small smile that the blinded sensei couldn't see. "You are entitled to your own opinions, you all are…" He wrung his hands in front of him. "I know my brother isn't exactly on good terms with Septimal Moon right now…was he ever?"

"He was once our comrade, our friend." Ritsu confirmed. "Unfortunately, something somewhere down the line warped the relationship he had with us."

"So…um…I know I'm a member of Septimal Moon now, but I only joined for the protection. People won't go after me if I'm one of you, right? You promised me I would be safe."

"You're as safe as can be with Seimei on the loose, my apologies."Ritsu stated.

"But…even though I'm a member of Septimal Moon now, I won't go against Seimei, oaky? I think I made that clear when I agreed to join…Seimei is my brother and I want no part in…in hurt…"

"I understand." Ritsu stated. "I appreciate your resolve and honesty with me, Ritsuka-kun, I do." He went on. "And as I have said, I apologize if anything we say regarding him offends you."

"You can have your own opinions."

"Do you have an opinion on Seimei?"

"Seimei is Seimei. That's all he is, all he can be, and all he ever will be." Ritsuka shrugged. "Is there a point to this?"

"You know that Seimei is the one who did this, don't you?" Ritsu pointed to his eyes.

"I…" Ritsuka paused. "Yeah, I know. What's your point?"

"The others may not understand, but I'm certain you will be able to. To a degree, anyway."

"Understand what, sensei?" Ritsuka folded his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to his left foot.

"I don't resent Seimei for doing this to me." Ritsu stated. "In the heat of the moment, I suppose I could say that I understand why he did so. Only Seimei and I know exactly what transpired in those halls. What was said and the actions we took. He didn't blow a fuse until I mentioned you. Any other topic breezed over him with ease, as if we were merely discussing the weather. He gets defensive if you are involved or mentioned. If you understand this, then you can understand Seimei. Do you understand, Ritsuka?"

The neko nodded. "I do." He stated.

Ritsu nodded. "So you see why I do not hate him for what he did to me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Ritsu nodded. "Run along. Don't keep Nagisa waiting."

"Yeah…uh…I don't want her to yell…" Ritsuka bowed, though the sensei couldn't see it, and opened the door. "Um…by the way, Sensei?"

"Hai, _Loveless_?"

Ritsuka grimaced at the name but didn't voice his disgust. "I understand if you don't hate Seimei for that. Not because of what you said. I don't understand that at all."

"Then why do you understand?"

"Because you already have so many other reasons to hate him." Ritsuka's departure was accented by the door slamming behind him.

Ritsu sighed and leaned back, closing his useless eyes behind the bandages that were more to hide them from the world then to protect them from harm (though he was sure that was a reason for it as well). Ritsuka was one hell of a child, that was for sure. Soubi was insane if he let him get away. Soubi…now there was a name that brought a smile to the sensei's lips, memories of many sleepless nights spent together, and a stirring somewhere else. With thoughts, memories, and fantasies of the twenty-one year old blonde dancing about in his mind, Ritsu drifted off to the world of slumber.

000

Machines beeped and whistled around him as Ritsu lay in his hospital cot for what may have been the last time. If things went as planned, it would be the last time because he could see again, and not for the negative results that were dancing around in his mind; fighting one another. Kunugi had told him almost everything that could go wrong, in order from least likely to most likely, and it wasn't helping him as the Doctor had intended it to. Ritsu briefly wondered if he did the same with all his patients, or if he was just being a jackass _because_ it was Ritsu he was talking to. Nagisa was the one that told the Doctor to shut up and stop telling Ritsu so much negatives, and for once, Ritsu was glad for her being nosey and butting in. Kunugi tapped the air bubbles out of a needle attached to an IV at Ritsu's side.

"Alright." He stated. "Once I get the needle in, I can administer the anesthetic."

"Whatever you have to do." Ritsu shrugged.

Without warning him first, Kunugi stuffed the end of the needle into Ritsu's hand, causing the teacher to cry out in surprise at the prick.

"Damn it, Kunugi. What the hell?" He complained, snatching his hand away.

"The last time I tried to inject you, you tried to slap the needle away." Kunugi stated. "Blinded."

Ritsu flushed. "Yeah, well warning would have been nice…"

Kunugi chuckled. "I'm not nice, Minami, remember that."

"Whatever."

Kunugi checked the IV and released a tiny valve to let the liquid drip down the tube into the needle and then Ritsu's bloodstream. "Alright. It shouldn't take long to knock you out so I can get you down to surgery."

He'd been moved into the hospital where Kunugi worked three days before to get used to his new surroundings. That being said, he needed to have a nurse with him wherever he went, as he had yet to grow accustomed to the building's layout in order to make his way around with his cane and his hands. At least a hospital nurse was better then Nagisa, or the nurses in the infirmary at Seven Voices Academy, where Ritsu was previously living. He could have gone back to his own private quarters in his off-campus apartment, a place he would frequent with Soubi when the blonde was a child to get some alone time, but they wanted him somewhere he could easily access help if he needed.

"Any last words, Ritsu?" Kunugi stated. "Just in case we lose you in there?"

From Ritsu's other side, Nagisa-having been surprisingly quiet since she'd arrived two hours ago-made a sound of disapproval.

"Don't say that, you idiot!" She stated. "Words have power. We all know that all too well!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, _ma'am_." Kunugi tried to keep up the idea that he didn't know any member of Septimal Moon personally, much to the annoyance of the other members. "But please keep your voice down. You're in a hospital."

She huffed, biting back a comment.

"Kunugi, stop." Ritsu informed.

"_Doctor_ Kunugi." He corrected.

"Asitai, shut the hell up." Ritsu ordered. "I mean it."

The Doctor blinked, a blush crawling across his features that sent Nagisa into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, doll, go to the waiting room." Kunugi stated. "The lesser known fourth blind mouse will be out in a few minutes, and I need to bring him to surgery _without_ you nipping at my heels."

"Are you likening me to a puppy?!" Nagisa practically shrieked.

"Nagisa!" Ritsu snapped. "This is a hospital. Keep your voice _down_. Asitai, stop harassing her." Ritsu yawned. "That's an order…from Septimal Moo…"

The anesthetic kicked in before he could finish his sentence.

"What terrible last words." Kunugi shook his head.

Nagisa glared. "You _better_ be careful, _Asitai_." She snapped at him. "We don't need to explain to the students, in the middle of the school year, why the school is being shut down until we can come up with a new principal and figurehead for our world." She folded her arms over her chest. "Not to mention, if anything happens to Ritsu under _your_ care, you'll have to answer to _me_, and I _doubt_ you want to deal with that _or_ the lawsuit I'd throw on your ass."

Kunugi smirked. "Aw, are you worried for your little lover boy?" He teased. "Don't worry. I'll make _sure_ to have him back safe and sound so you can go back to not-so-secretly _pining_ over him while simultaneously nagging his ear off and making him hate you more all at once. Honestly, you're more counterproductive to yourself then anyone else ever could be, including _Soubi-kun_."

Anger and a shiver at the blonde's name crawled up Nagisa's spine. "Don't _ever_ mention him to me again!" She ordered. "I can't stand Soubi, and it's _not_ because Ritsu's obsessed and wants to _tap that_." Her words surprised even Kunugi, who had never known her to be so vulgar in the over thirty years they'd been acquainted.

"Now, um, if you'll excuse me…" He pulled at his collar. "Unless you want Ritsu-sensei to wake up with a surgical instrument and an empty eye socket, I must get him down to surgery. Get lost. Nurse!"

"Alright, alright. Keep him safe, Kunugi." She pat Ritsu on the arm and whispered something to him that the Doctor couldn't hear, but had her blushing nonetheless.

Two nurses scrambled in to help Kunugi as Nagisa left, shutting the door behind her.

"For a girlfriend, she's rather detrimental to the procedures of this hospital, Doctor." One of the nurses said.

"That's not his girlfriend." Kunugi replied, wiping hand over his face. "As much as she wants him, he'd never want her. Now enough. Let's get him to surgery."

The two nurses exchanged a knowing smile and helped wheel both the bed and IV out of the hospital room. The slamming of the large, metal doors behind them sounded final as they left down the hall. The lights shut off a few moments later, the motion sensors detecting that all had gone silent in the room that formerly housed Septimal Moon's top three.

000

In the Gora Memorial Hospital's surgery waiting room, Nagisa-sensei paced eagerly back and forth in front of the people accompanying her to await the end of the procedure; Mikado, her fighter Tokino, Ritsuka, Nana, and Nagisa's Zeroes; Yoji and Natsuo. The three younger males were engrossed in a handheld videogame that was in Natsuo's hands. The redhead mashed away at buttons as the others chirped orders of what to do in his ears. Ritsuka's went most unnoticed. Nagisa was typing on her laptop, never wanting to be far from her work, as Mikado and Tokino looked over paperwork for executions. Nagisa's heels clicked a rhythm on the tiled floor underneath her as she paced. She stopped every so often to glare at the clock above the doors to the inner workings of the hospital as she paced. The red hand slowly moved to tick by the seconds, taunting her from its mounted position on the wall.

"Nagisa-tan, could you stop, please?" Nana wondered gently, looking up from her computer screen. "You're leaving a rather large divot in the floor."

Nagisa stopped and flopped down in an open chair next to Nana, her Lolita-style dress bouncing around her as she did. "I'm sorry, Seven-tan." She sighed. "I just can't help but be worried…"

"You weren't even this nervous when the Zeroes were first waking up."

Both women tried to ignore the glares Natsuo and his mint haired Sacrifice momentarily sent their way.

"I knew they would be okay. It was my project, after all." She beamed, but only for a moment. "It's taking so long…"

"It's a transplant." Nana stated. "For two objects. _Delicate_ objects called _eyes_. Kunugi-san is just being thorough and making sure he does his job right so that it will work."

"Do you think it will?" Nagisa whispered. "What if Ritsu never sees again?"

"I'm sure Soubi would be relieved." Yoji snorted, earning a glare from Nagisa that could have melted ice.

"I'm upset enough. Yoji. Don't mention Agatsuma!"

Her tone made Ritsuka glare at her, but he quickly went back to the game as he heard Natsuo's complaint of dying.

"Keep your voice down, Nagisa-sensei." Mikado told the woman, looking up from the report in her hand. "We're in a hospital."

"As I've been told numerous times already." Nagisa sighed and stood up. "I'm going to get some water." She rushed out of the room.

"Why is she so obsessed with Ritsu-sensei?" Yoji huffed. "He's an old man compared to her."

"She could just wait until we're eighteen, you know." Yoji laughed. "Then she could do without stupid ol' Ritsu."

"You guys like older women, don't you?" Ritsuka wondered. "Maybe she just likes older men."

"You mean like you?" Yoji winked, making the raven flush.

"Y-Yoji!" Ritsuka complained.

Natsuo snickered. "He has a point, Aoyagi."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any less embarrassing when he says it…"

"Oh, so you _admit_ it, then, hm?" Natsuo winked.

"Why would I hide it? Everyone here knows I'm with Soubi."

"Barely with him." Mikado informed him. "He isn't here."

"Don't be too sure on that." A voice said from the doorway.

Ritsuka instantly perked up. "Soubi!" He jumped from his chair and threw his arms around the blonde. "What are you doing here? Does Seimei know? Are you okay? Seimei isn't with you, is he?"

"Slow down, Ritsuka." Soubi chuckled. "I'm fine."

"But why are you here?" Natsuo wondered. "Nagisa-sensei won't be happy…"

"Ritsuka's here." Soubi shrugged one shoulder. "Nagisa-sensei can manage to be around me for a little while."

"I wouldn't count on that." Tokino huffed, circling something on the paper in his hand with red pen.

"You're only here because Ritsuka is?" Mikado wondered, her tone sounding like she knew there was another reason.

"Well…I…er…" Soubi paused. "It's Ritsu…"

"You came for him?" Yoji wondered. "God, what is so appealing about the old man?"

Soubi glared. "Nothing like that, Zero."

"Does Seimei know you're here?" Nana adjusted her glasses. "He won't like that you're spending time with Septimal Moon"

"Seimei knows." Soubi stated. He reached through the doorway and roughly pulled on something to bring it into view.

"Hey! Careful, Agatsuma!" A voice ordered, its owner coming into view. "Prick…"

"Watch your mouth, Akame, or I'll break another finger."

The black haired male at Soubi's side glared at him, then looked sheepishly to the others. "Uh…hi…?" He greeted.

"Why is _that _here?"Mikado's disgust was evident.

Tokino was glaring at Akame as if he wanted to murder him; which he probably did, considering that Nisei had, under Seimei's control, raped Mikado and cut her hair short. Akame tried to hide behind Soubi, but the blonde wasn't having it.

"Seimei permitted me to come here and see how Ritsu's doing. Akame's insurance that I won't run off."

Akame was Seimei's true fighter. As such, the two had a connection, and Seimei could use it to track him. The same went for Soubi, though he was given to Seimei as a gift years prior and wasn't his actual Fighter.

"How is _he_ insurance that you won't leave?" Ritsuka demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Seimei gave me permission to take him out." Akame snickered. "And I don't mean to dinner."

Ritsuka glared. "Better not be…"

His possessive tone made both Fighters stop and look to one another, then back at him once they realized their eyes had met.

"_What_ are you two doing here?!" Nagisa practically screeched. "Especially Akame, you're the _last_ people I'd want to see here."

"I'm here for Ritsu, sensei, not you." Soubi snorted.

"Listen, sister, I don't like it either. But gotta do what the master orders you to do, you know?" Akame smirked.

Nagisa rolled her eyes. "Ugh…" She took her seat next to Nana again. "Just don't cause trouble…"

"Like your yelling is doing?" Mikado cocked an eyebrow.

Nagisa glared at the younger girl, who simply smiled sweetly at her and went back to her paperwork with Tokino. The doors to the ER opened up and a timid looking nurse with red hair up in a bun came out with a clipboard.

"Excuse me." She greeted softly. "But are you all here for Mr. Minami?"

Nagisa was quick to her feet. "Yes we are!" She confirmed. "Is he oaky?"

"Could any of you provide me with any medical history?" The woman wondered.

"I bet you Agatsuma could tell you all _kinds_ of 'medical' things about Ritsu." Akame stated from behind his hand, snickering.

Soubi kicked him swiftly in the shin, making him growl at the taller male.

"I'm sorry, is there something going on?" Nagisa wondered. "I thought he gave you his medical history before? All those questions at admissions…?"

"Well, _yes_, but we were wondering if there was anything he may have neglected to tell us?"

"He getting forgetful in his own age?" Yoji wondered.

Nisei and Natsuo snickered.

"Shut up, Yoji." Nagisa ordered the Sacrifice she was so fond of. "Why are you asking this? Is Ritsu _ok_ay?"

"I'm afraid we're having some…slight difficulty…waking him up from the anesthesia."

"Difficulty?" Nagisa looked at Nana. "What do you mean?"

The others joined the trembling scientist and the nurse.

"Is he…okay…?" Ritsuka wondered.

Soubi put an arm around him and pulled him close. Ritsuka looked up and saw something dancing in Soubi's eyes briefly, but it went away as he smiled down at his little Sacrifice.

"Oh, this happens sometimes." The nurse stated. "We just want to make sure there isn't an underlying cause."

"I…I don't understand. I thought he knew what he was doing." Nagisa stated.

"Dr. Kunugi is _very_ skilled, but this happens sometimes, even with the best doctors in the world. Some patients just can't handle it, and we don't know until something like this happens."

"Did he use too much? Too little? Did he give him extra in the middle of the procedure?"

"Nagisa, calm down." Nana ordered, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I can't calm _down_, Nana! This is _Ritsu_ we're talking about!"

"Pardon, are you his…erm…girlfriend?" The nurse wondered.

"She wishes." Akame scoffed quietly.

The Zeros snickered. "Even he knows." Natsuo muttered.

"Come out and say it already, sensei." Yoji agreed.

"You two, hush!" She snapped at them. "I want an explanation! Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." The nurse stated. "Do any of you know if he has any history with this sort of problem?"

"He's never been hospitalized before." Soubi stated. "Let alone surgery."

The nurse made a note of it.

"Does he have any heart conditions or defects?"

"Yeah, his heart is about six times too small." Yoji muttered.

Akame and Natsuo snickered. "Grinch." Akame added.

Soubi muttered a quick spell to rob them of their ability to speak. The three glared at him, but did nothing more.

"No, he doesn't." Nagisa denied. "Ritsu is in perfect health. Accept for being a dummy, a few poor decisions, and lapses in judgment, he's in perfect health. I don't understand…" Nagisa's eyes were watery. "What…?"

"Alright, I'll go check with Dr. Kunugi now." The nurse stated. "It's probably nothing, so don't' get too worried, alright?" She smiled shyly before going back inside.

As soon as she left, Nagisa turned and buried her face in Nana's shoulder.

"Why?" She sobbed. "What the hell is _wrong_ in there? I thought he knew what he was _doing_! Ritsu's his _friend_, damn it! Why wasn't he more careful? Damn it, why, why, why?!" She sniffled. "Not Ritsu…please, not Ritsu too…anything but…" Her words broke into indiscernible sobs.

"I'm going to take her to the chapel to sit in silence." Nana stated. "The rest of you, stay here, please. And inform us if _anything_ happens." She quickly ushered her friend out of the room.

Mikado sighed. "Oh, Ritsu." She stated. "So inconsiderate of him. Riling us all up like this."

"He'll be fine." Tokino stated. "You know how Nagisa-sensei gets when he's involved."

Akame flopped down in a chair and watched as Yoji and Natsuo began their game again in silence. Yoji's arms flailed as he tried to point something out to Natsuo. Ritsuka looked to Soubi, who was still holding his shoulder. The neko realized the blonde's grip had tightened considerably while Nagisa-sensei was sobbing and crying. He could still hear the Lolita-clad woman screaming out profanities and Kunugi's name from down the hall. His ears flattened to his head.

"Soubi?" he wondered.

Whatever was in the Fighter's eyes was quickly masked as he looked down at Ritsuka?"

"H…" His breath hitched a moment. "Hai, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka cocked an eyebrow. "Are you…are you okay?"

"I'm…fine. I'm fine." Soubi stated slowly. "E-Excuse me." He pulled from Ritsuka and began to walk away.

Ritsuka tried to grab his arm, but Soubi anticipated it and pulled his arm out of reach. Ritsuka froze in mid grab as he watched the blonde walk away from him again.

"What the hell?" Akame's voice was raspy as it began to come back, Soubi's spell wearing off. "What the hell was_ that_ all about? Is he seriously leaving?"

"I don't think he's trying to escape Seimei…" Yoji stated.

"He looks like he's trying to escape himself." Natsuo cleared his throat.

"Ritsuka?" Mikado spoke gently. "Would you go check on him, please? He may need you."

"He left…" Ritsuka's ears flattened and his arm dropped. "I don't think…"

"Just go get him and stop thinking." Akame placed a sideway kick to Ritsuka's rear, making him stumble a bit.

"I should tell Seimei about that…" The neko muttered.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Akame faked a shiver. "Go check up on your little boy toy would you? Sheesh, boy doesn't freaking get it."

Mikado glared. "Stop talking." She ordered.

Akame glared at her.

"For the sake of where we are, I won't let Tokino slaughter you now." Mikado stated. "But I _will_ allow him to rough you up if you don't close that mouth of yours. This is a high stress situation in a high stress environment. You being here isn't making it any better, _Nisei_."

Nisei shrunk in his seat, pouting and folding his arms over his chest. He looked away. "Whatever."

"I said 'stop talking'."

He glared. Ritsuka shook his head and allowed his legs to take him out into the hall to find Soubi. Even though Ritsuka wasn't the tallest of people around, it wasn't hard to spot Soubi; seeing as the blonde was a little over six feet tall and dwarfed nearly everyone in the hospital. He ran down the hall, weaving around other visitors and some patients as he did so.

"Soubi, wait!" He called.

Surprisingly, the blonde did as told and turned to wait. He had a smile on his face, but Ritsuka could tell something was wrong. The neko closed the gap between them and took Soubi by the hand.

"Are you okay, Soubi? And don't lie to me. That's an order."

Soubi chuckled to himself. "Ah, Ritsuka, you're learning." He informed. "I'm fine, Ritsuka. Never…mm…better."

"You're stuttering, Soubi. You never stutter." Ritsuka informed, shaking his head. "_Please_ stop lying to me."

"I'm not." Soubi took a seat on a bench near the window. "You mustn't worry about me so much, Ritsuka."

"I can't help it, Soubi." Ritsuka stated. "You're supposed to worry about the people you love!"

Soubi was surprised as Ritsuka slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide.

"Uh…forget I said that…" The neko all but pleaded. "Something's wrong, Soubi, I can see it in your eyes…"

"Nothing's wrong, Ritsuka, I…"

"Not telling me something counts as lying too!"

Soubi chuckled. He pulled Ritsuka close; his head about level with the neko's chest. "Ritsuka…I'm so terribly frightened…" He buried his face in the teen's shirt. "So…so terribly frightened…"

"Of what?" Ritsuka put a hand on the back of his head, threading his fingers through silky, blonde locks. "Is it Seimei?"

"No…" Soubi shook his head.

"Is it…being abandoned…?"

"No…"

"Is it me…?"

Soubi looked up, a scolding look in his eyes. "It could never be you, Ritsuka." He denied. "Don't ever think that…"

"Then what is it…?"

"He…"

"He…?" Ritsuka's ears perked. "Oh, you're worried about Ritsu-sensei…?"

Soubi nodded as best he could. "I shouldn't be. I hate Ritsu…"

"No you don't…"

"Seimei told me to forget all the good memories I had of Ritsu, though there honestly weren't many to start with, anyway." Soubi began. "The last time sensei and I spoke, at the Academy, it wasn't a friendly conversation." He paused. "I wasn't nice to him, I was rude, and I said horrible things that were only, maybe, half true; if that…when I learned he'd been blinded, I felt awful…" Soubi paused. "The last thing he would ever see of me is me being pissed off at him and wanting to hit him…and now that he's in there, in surgery…Seimei sent me to keep an eye on things and give him a report, but I _was_ concerned for him…"

"You're afraid because he's not waking up?" Ritsuka wondered. "Oh, Soubi, we're all concerned…don't think you have to feel this way alone…come back to the waiting room with me…"

"I can't." Soubi shook his head. "It would be ammunition for Akame to use on me later."

"So what?" Ritsuka huffed. "Stop worrying so much about what others think about you, and start thinking about what you think about you…! Damn, I sound like my therapist…"

Soubi chuckled. "Ritsuka…"

"What is it?"

"Sukidayo…"

"S-Suki…you too, Soubi…" Ritsuka gently pat him on the head. "Sensei…he's going to be okay…"

Soubi muttered something in response.

"What was that?" Ritsuka wondered.

"The last time he will ever hear my voice…the last time he will ever speak to me…he'll remember…the last thing I said to him…I don't…I don't hate him, Ritsuka, I don't…Seimei told me to, but I can't…" Soubi shoulders convulsed in a heavy sigh. "I told Ritsu that…that I hate him…that I blame him for my…my ears…" Soubi looked up slightly at Ritsuka, cobalt eyes brimming with glistening tears. "Sensei…sensei is all I have left…my parents are gone…I have no memory, no recollection, of what either of them looked like…I don't know their voices…all I know are Ritsu's stories…"

"You feel like Ritsu-sensei is the connection between you and your parents…?"

Soubi nodded gently. "Without sensei…what am I going to do…? How can i…go on…without him around? Without him calling me…harassing me…begging me to come see him…how…how can I just…?" Soubi buried his face into Ritsuka again. "S-Sensei…" He let out an almost pathetic whine.

The neko sunk to his knees and held Soubi tight. He didn't say anything more. He didn't need to.

000

"They're taking forever." Nisei complained. "What are they doing? Getting rid of Ritsuka's ears…?"

"Don't even joke about that." Mikado glared. "You don't have the right to…"

"To what?" Nisei wondered. "Crack a joke about those two? They're pathetic. Meant for one another." He huffed. "I'm ready to leave…"

"If you two are here to give Seimei a report on Ritsu's condition, you'd best stay until he awakens." Mikado informed. "Why go back and tell him that Ritsu might be dying, only to have Ritsu survive? Your _master_ would be sourly disappointed!"

Nisei sighed, knowing she was right. "Why can't the old man just wake up? Stop causing so much damn drama. I bet he and that Doctor of his planned something like this." Nisei huffed, with a smirk. "To show everyone how much they'd miss him if he were gone or some nonsense like that."

"You're in hiding with Seimei, aren't you?" Yoji wondered.

"…Hai?"

"Doesn't anyone miss you?" Yoji questioned as Natsuo paused his game. "Is any of them missing you just nonsense, too…?"

Nisei huffed. "No one misses me."

"Shocking." Tokino muttered, trying his hardest not to smirk or look at the male he wanted to desperately to kill for harming Mikado. Seimei aside, Nisei was the one who committed the heinous acts against his Sacrifice and needed to be punished for such deeds. He didn't care if it was an order, Akame's choice, or Akame's will or lack thereof that made him do it. He did it, and _that_ was the problem.

"Well…maybe not _no _one…" Nisei flushed. "S-Sempai might…"

"Sempai?" Yoji wondered.

"Yeah, my…er…friend…"

"So is it nonsense that he may miss you?" Yoji wondered.

"Well, no…but it's useless to miss me! I told him already that we can't see each other anymore. He knows not to look for me and not to hold his breath about me coming back to him. So there's no reason for him to miss me. Miss the companionship, maybe, but not _me_."

"What about your parents?"

"What _about_ them?"

"Don't _they_ miss you?"

Nisei rolled his eyes. "My parents got divorced before I even met Seimei. I got a choice of where I wanted to go, and I said I'd rather be alone. They were _relieved_ that I'd chosen that. my parents never wanted me, so why in the _hell_ would they miss me?" His fingers dug into the chair's upholstery as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Thank you for reminding me how even my own _parents _want nothing to do with me…"

"Is that why you're such an insufferable jackass?" Yoji wondered.

Nisei glared and was about to say something, but the doors opened and Kunugi walked out, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Where's the rest of the circus?" He wondered, smirking.

"Ah, Kunugi." Mikado stood, presenting herself as leader, seeing as she was the only member of Septimal Moon left in the room. "Has his condition improved?"

"Yes, it has greatly improved." Kunugi stated. "He started waking up a few minutes ago. He's such an idiot. Giving us a scare like that." He shook his head. "As the nurse said, this happens sometimes, so no need to be…wait…I don't hear any obnoxious shrieking. Where's Nagisa…?"

"In the chapel soaking Seven's shirt with her tears over 'stupid old Ritsu'." Yoji snickered.

"…" Kunugi paused. "That woman is a handful." He sighed. "What about Aoyagi?"

"He's with Agatsuma."

"Soubi? Agatsuma Soubi is here as well? Peculiar…who's this…?"

"_That_ is nothing you need to pay attention to." Mikado stated.

"I'm not a _that_, Moonless." Nisei objected.

"You're more of an 'it'." Tokino stated, giving the younger boy a kick to the shin.

The two began a glaring contest that didn't seem to faze either of them.

"It's Seimei's Fighter." Natsuo stated.

"Ah, Akame Nisei. I've…never met you, before."

"Charmed." The raven haired male sneered.

"Well, he's a charmer." Kunugi sighed. "If you guys want to go see Ritsu, I can let you in, if you give me a few minutes. But not all at once. There's too many of you."

"I just need to know if he's dead or not." Nisei stated. "Then Agatsuma and I can get the hell out of here."

"Possibly in one piece, if you hurry." Tokino stated, beginning to stand.

"Mikado, control your Fighter." Kunugi stated. "I will _not_ have you two fighting in my _hospital_."

"Tokino, stop." Mikado stated. "You can kill him later, when there's less witnesses."

Akame stuck his tongue at the scolded Fighter, who was sitting back down in response to his Sacrifice's order. He swiped at the younger male but was warned again by Mikado and settled for giving him the finger.

"How rude." Akame pretended to be offended, even putting a hand on his chest for dramatic affect.

"He's alive and he's going to be fine, Akame." Kunugi stated. "Go round up the rest of the circus and I'll be right back. I need to go knock some sense into…I mean…_consult_ with my patient. Excuse me." He smirked, before sneering in Akame's direction and vanishing between the double doors.

"Why all the hate for me?" Nisei pouted.

"I couldn't possibly imagine why _all of Septimal Moon_ could _hate_ you." Mikado stated.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you very well, _doll_."

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"I'll get Nagisa-sensei." Yoji stated, standing. "Natsuo, go get Soubi and Ritsuka."

"Alright, Yoji."

The twins nodded at one another before leaving. Yoji ran down to find the chapel while Natsuo glanced around to see the two lovers with the large age gap sitting on a bench together down the hall. He ran over before skidding to a stop.

"Natsuo?" Ritsuka wondered. "What's wrong?"

"S-Sensei." Natsuo panted. "He's awake. They woke him up."

"Oh thank God…" Soubi seemed to melt into the seat but quickly sat up.

Natsuo cocked an eyebrow. "Yoji's getting Nagisa-sensei and Seven. Kunugi says we can go in. and you may want to get Akame, Soubi. He's pissing everyone off."

"Good." Agatsuma stood, helping Ritsuka to his feet as well. "I personally hope he thrashes…"

"Soubi, stop." Ritsuka stated. "The power of words."

Natsuo snickered. "He's in Septimal Moon now, Soubi. He's not naïve anymore."

Soubi smiled. "He told me. Just be careful."

"Does Seimei know?"

"No."

"Will he hate me…?"

"Don't worry about what he thinks. Focus on what you think."

Ritsuka smiled gently. "Okay, Soubi…"

"Alright, alright, warm fuzzies everywhere. Let's go." Natsuo shoved them forward and the three made their way back to the waiting room.

000

In the chapel a few minutes before Kunugi came out of the ER with his news, Nagisa sat on the stage next to the podium where a priest would stand, if a grieving family wanted one. She was sitting sideways with her legs out to the side, covered by her flowing dress. Nana sat behind her, on the edge of the steps, with their backs pressed together to support one another.

"Please don't take him…" Nagisa muttered softly, folding her hands. "Please…wake him up…let Ritsu…let him come back home with us…"

"Amen." Nana said, half-heartedly. "Who knew you were such a prayer, Nagisa-tan."

"I'm not." Nagisa shook her head. "I detest the idea of religion. I begged, and begged, and _begged_ God to save my sister. But did he? No! What kind of a God let's a young, innocent girl die all alone like that? Not a God I'd want to believe in…" She sighed. "But…I can at least try…maybe it's different for older people…"

"You think God discriminates by age?" Nana chuckled. "Oh, Nagisa-tan."

"Anything's possible." Nagisa stated. "I mean, after all, Agatsuma and Akame managed to get here…so strange things are happening all day…how did they know, anyway?"

"Ritsu probably called Soubi to try and guilt him into seeing him before the surgery." Nana shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"And he told Seimei?" Nagisa stated. "I believe they're here to spy on things."

"Seimei probably forced him to tell him who called and give details."

"That wouldn't surprise me…" Nagisa paused. "Nana-tan…?"

"Hai?"

"Don't…don't tell Ritsu what happened in the waiting room, okay…?" She paused. "I don't…" She looked over her shoulder towards her friend, eyes downcast to her dress as if she was looking for a run or a tear. "I don't want him knowing I cried…that I…"

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself, and everyone around you, and just admit it?" Nana wondered. "You'll feel a lot better if you do."

"Admit what? I don't have anything to admit…"

"You know you have feelings for…"

"Nana, not you, too…"

"No, you listen, Sagan Nagisa." Nana's tone was harsh as she looked to her friend. "The Zero boys know it, Moonless knows it, Loveless knows it, the Doctor knows it, the nurse knows it, the people in the waiting room know it, Akame knows it, Agatsuma knows it, I know it, and you know it. You don't hate Ritsu. You never did. I remember, quite clearly, the look on your face when you first met him. I was there that day, remember? We showed up at your school? You can't fool anyone, Nagisa. You couldn't then and you can't now. You have feelings for Minami Ritsu. And by keeping them inside, you're only frustrating and poisoning yourself. I bet that before tonight, you never worried or cried like that over anyone. No one but your sister, that is."

"No…I haven't, but…I still don't have…"

"Stop it, Nagisa. It's time to grow up now. You're not the baby of the group anymore, and we haven't treated you as such in a long time." Nana stated.

Nagisa had only been in elementary school when Ritsu and his group approached her to join them. She was the third member to join, having come in after Ritsu (the mastermind) and his fighter Iyani (Soubi's mother) and Nana and her fighter (who was now deceased). They, and the rest that followed soon after, were teenagers at the time. That made Nagisa the youngest member of Septimal Moon, until Mikado and now Ritsuka joined them.

"I don't expect you to." Nagisa shook her head. "Ritsu was so fascinated with Iyani back then, and then it turned into fascination with Soubi. I would have never had a chance with him…"

"Iyani is gone. Soubi's all grown up and resents Ritsu for being an abusive _ass_." Nana stated. "You do have a chance, you know."

"He hates me, too…"

"He wants you to grow up. He's always been saying that."

"I can't change who I am."

"I suppose not…"

"I just hope he wakes up…without him, the school…"

"Will survive temporarily." Nana corrected. "It's you that I'm worried about."

Nagisa was about to say more when the chapel door burst open, revealing a panicked-looking mint haired neko with mauve eyes.

"Sensei! He's awake!" He informed.

"What?!" Nagisa stood quickly, making the unsuspecting Nana fall over.

"Nagisa-tan!" Nana complained, sitting up. "He's alright?"

"Yea! Kunugi himself came out and told us. Ritsu's fine!" Yoji grinned. "Well, as fine as the old pervert can get."

"Quiet, Yoji." Nagisa ordered. "Can we see him?"

Yoji nodded.

Nagisa raced out of the room, making the Sacrifice spin around as she flew past him.

"She moves fast." He stated, grabbing a pew to stabilize himself.

Nana sighed. "I almost made a breakthrough with her…your timing is terrible."

"Hey, blame Ritsu. If he'd stayed out cold a few minutes longer, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Nana sighed. "I suppose you're right. Have Agatsuma and Akame departed yet?"

"Naw." Yoji shook his head. "Soubi had some kind of meltdown and walked off, and Ritsuka went to get him, and Akame's about to get into a fight with Tokino."

Nana groaned. "Great. Let's get going."

Yoji hurried out of the chapel, Nana following him. She turned around and looked up at the giant cross on the wall of the chapel, right behind the podium.

"Anything's possible, hm…?" She shut the lights off as she left.

000

Tokino was arguing with Akame when the others returned. Mikado looked like she had given up on trying to referee between them and was waiting to see what would happen. Soubi sighed and walked over before hauling Nisei to his feet by the collar and throwing him out of the chair. The lithe teen stumbled but caught himself on a chair.

"What the hell, Agatsuma?" Nisei sneered.

"This is a hospital, not a battle zone." Soubi huffed, glaring at the younger Beloved Fighter and daring him to argue with him.

"Whatever." Nisei righted himself and brushed off his long white coat as if it was dirty somehow, though the cloth was pristine. "The old man's awake and not dying, so we can go report to Seimei, now. Unless you want to go see him."

"We…shouldn't keep Seimei waiting…" Soubi turned to Ritsuka and got down on one of his knees. "I wish I had more time with you…"

"It's okay, Soubi." Ritsuka smiled gently. "It was nice to see you again…"

"And you as well." Soubi pulled the neko into a hug around his waist. "Thank you, Ritsuka, for coming after me."

"Y-You're welcome…" Ritsuka flushed. "Stay safe, okay? Don't piss off Seimei."

Soubi nodded and stood. "I'll come back to you."

"You better!"

Soubi chuckled and tilted Ritsuka's chin up with one finger. "I promise." He leaned down and pressed his lips to a chaste, yet heartfelt kiss with the neko.

Ritsuka replied slowly, but Soubi quickly pulled away when Kunugi came out.

"Leaving so soon, Agatsuma, Akame?" He looked to Akame. "Darn, I was looking forward to getting you know you more." He was sarcastic.

"Trust me, you don't want to." Mikado huffed. "I need to bathe just sitting near him."

Akame smirked. "I can't imagine what you needed to do after we…"

"Akame, shut up." Soubi stated. "Or I'll bind your mouth again."

"Please do." Mikado huffed, face and human ears turning bright red.

"He wants to talk to you, Agatsuma." Kunugi stated gently. "Can you spare a moment…?"

"I can't…I…"

"Seimei, right?" Kunugi sighed. "Fine, don't be a stranger."

Soubi nodded. "Goodbye." He told Ritsuka.

"Goodbye…" The neko replied.

"Sukidayo."

"You too…" Soubi kissed the top of his head before exiting the room with Nisei.

"Hey, Agatsuma." Nisei addressed him. "Your eyes look funny. Were you crying?"

"Fuck off."

Nisei was taken back a bit. "Wow, language, Agatsuma!" Nisei chuckled. "Touchy, touchy!"

"Quiet or I'll snap your other finger."

Nisei held his name hand-his right-away from Soubi as if to protect it.

A few months prior, the elder had sprained his finger by snapping it backwards; the finger with the name on it. Nisei took it as a sign of jealousy that he was the one Seimei really wanted, and not Soubi.

"Alright, point taken." Nisei whined.

000

Nagisa paced back and forth in front of the bed that currently housed Minami Ritsu. The others didn't seem too interested in the man now that his episode of not waking up had passed. At least the Zeroes were too occupied with their game to harass him over it, and Akame and Agatsuma had left and weren't around to be a pain.

"Soubi-kun didn't want to visit me?" Ritsu cocked his head to the side. "How rude of him. I raised him, and he can't even come see me in my hospital bed."

"He had to leave because of Seimei." Ritsuka stated.

"And I would have killed Akame if he stayed any longer." Tokino informed gently.

"You're an idiot." Mikado stated. "Don't get in unnecessary fights, Tokino."

"Hai, Mikado. I'm sorry." Tokino nodded once.

Ritsu would have rolled his eyes if he knew the others would see. The bandages on his eyes and the stitches holding them shut were a pain. Two weeks before they could take them out, right? Wasn't that what Kunugi said? Speaking of the Doctor, where was he?

"Understandable, I suppose." Ritsu sighed.

Ritsuka flushed as the male muttered something about Soubi. "My bus leaves in about an hour." He informed. "I would have gotten a later bus, but school and…"

"It's fine, Aoyagi." Ritsu stated. "Septimal Moon is adjourned until further notice, anyway. Thank you for coming."

"Yeah, no problem. Um…have a quick recovery."

"Thank you." Ritsu nodded.

Ritsuka smiled, feeling a little awkward. "Yoji, Natsuo, come on." He told the Zeroes.

"We get to leave?" Yoji stood and stretched, Natsuo quickly following suit.

"You three are going back together?"

"School." Natsuo rolled his eye. "Nagisa-sensei makes us go…"

"You two insist on being over there with Ritsuka and Soubi. The least you can do is educate and socialize yourselves." Nagisa snapped.

"Yes, because that works so well." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go so we're not late for the train."

"See ya!" Yoji grabbed Ritsuka by the wrists and whisked him out the door, ignoring the other's protests.

"Feel better. Or don't. Doesn't matter to us." Natsuo shrugged, following the other teens out. "Yoji! Let him go, come on!"

Ritsu sighed. Children.

"I'm terribly sorry to cut this short, but I'm afraid it's time for me to return home." Mikado stated, smoothing her skirt. "Father requested that I'm home on time today."

"Fine, go." Ritsu waved her off. "Say helot to Otorai for me."

"Don't hold your breath, Ritsu." She replied. "Come, Tokino."

"Coming, Mikado."

Ritsu snorted once the girl and her Fighter left the room. "What a rude child…"

"Just like her father." Nagisa snickered.

"Don't remind us." Nana ordered, shaking her head. "How are you feeling, Ritsu?"

"Fine." The Principal nodded his head as if to reassure them. "A little drowsy, though, I admit."

"Any pain?"

"Not at the moment." He tapped the IV wire in his hand. "They've got me on some heavy stuff."

"Good." Nagisa stated, folding her arms over her chest. "Maybe it will knock you out so we don't have to listen to your voice."

"Nagisa!" Nana scolded.

Ritsu chuckled. "Ah, and here I thought you might actually care about me enough to keep your snide comments to yourself, Nagisa."

"Me? Care about _you_? Yeah, right! Get real." She laughed at him.

Nana rolled her eyes. "You were just as worried about him as the rest of us, Nagisa. Don't act like you weren't."

"You were worried?" Ritsu wondered.

"They couldn't wake you up. If you died, we'd have to shut down the school." Nagisa huffed. "Don't think that it means something that it doesn't, because I only care about the fate of our school. Not the fate of _you_."

Nana sighed. "Of course." She stood. "I'm going to head back to the school and check on some things. My laptop is dying, and I need to finish rewriting the school's security system."

When Seimei and his group infiltrated Seven Voices Academy, they had had to break through the security system to do it. Their success was taken as a personal failure by Nana, who made it her mission to improve it and prepare against any possible future attacks. Honestly, Ritsu wasn't sure if it was their hacking that got through the system or Seimei remembering pass codes, since the system hadn't been changed since Nana designed it back before Seimei was even born. The design was simplistic, something Seimei and Ritsu both criticized Nana on and tried to urge her to work on and improve, but she had been so sure that it was safe that she didn't. If Ritsu remembered correctly, each set in the system was shaped like a bunny. More specifically, a marshmallow Peep. Ritsu counted the incident as another lesson from Seimei about how disorganized they really were.

"Alright." Ritsu stated. "I don't need to be babysat anyway."

"You sure about that?" Nagisa smirked.

"Nagisa-tan, enough." Nana scolded. "Are you going to come back to the school with me or not?"

"Yeah, I'll come."

Ritsu chuckled.

"Immature." Nagisa stuck her tongue at him and bounced to the door. "We'll come back later or something."

"No rush." Ritsu stated.

Nagisa shrugged and left. Nana sighed.

"Nana?" He wondered.

"Hai?"

"I'm sorry for the worry I caused earlier." He stated.

"Don't worry about it." Nana smiled softly. "Did you and Kunugi plan that on us?"

"No, of course not." Ritsu shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just something Akame apparently suggested while Nagisa and I were in the chapel."

"What were you doing in the chapel?"

"She was worried about you." Nana stated, as if that explained everything to him. "I took her away from the others to give her some peace to think without the Zeroes and Akame chirping at her and putting ideas into her head."

"I hate that boy…" Ritsu muttered. "And what of Soubi?"

"I don't know." Nana confessed. "But according to Ritsuka, he was pretty shaken up as well."

Ritsu smiled softly. "He was concerned about me too, hm…?"

"Don't read too much into it." Nana stated. "He just got back from being stuck with Seimei and Akame. I don't want to see someone who's unshaken after that."

Ritsu nodded. "Of course. Take care, Nana."

"You too, Ritsu. Get some rest. And no more almost dying on us!" She shut the door and left.

Ritsu smirked, leaning back onto his pillows. "So you were worried about me, Soubi-kun?" He spoke to the dark, empty room. "Even though you serve a different master and are loyal to the little Aoyagi, you are still mine. You will _always_ be mine, and you know it, don't you?" He chuckled. "Twitching ears…pouty lips…sparkling eyes…and swaying tail…" An image of a young Soubi, back when he still had his ears, popped up into Ritsu's mind. "Oh how I miss those days, Soubi-kun…you grew up so fast. You're so big now…" He sighed contentedly. "Don't stay away for so long next time…"

The sensei willed his mind to shut down so he could enter a dreamless night of sleep. From just outside the door, Kunugi cocked a smirk and chuckled.

"Hentai." He accused softly.

He walked away from the room to go check on a patient that was being prepped for surgery. The life of a Doctor was always eventful.

000

Two weeks. Fourteen days. 336 hours, 20,160 minutes, 1,209,600 seconds. Ritsu's recovery time from the surgery went on without a hitch, aside from an occasional itching where the stitches were. Kunugi was scribbling on a chart as he stood next to Ritsu, asking him inane questions that seemed endless. Nagisa was the only member of Septimal Moon to come that day. The others had plans that needed attending to, and the three teens had school anyway. She stood across the room from Ritsu; arms folded over her chest, one leg crossed over the other. Her lips were in a mix of a slight pout and a frown as she tapped the toes of one of her feet on the ground, counting the seconds agonizingly.

"Can we just get on with it?" Ritsu wondered. "I would like to actually be able to see, you know."

"Can you see anything now?"

"I see black. My eyes are sewn shut, you idiot." Ritsu stated.

"No swirls of color behind your eyelids?"

"Should I be seeing something?" Ritsu wondered.

"Ah, not necessarily." Kunugi shrugged, holding his clipboard at his side. "Just curious to see if your sight is returning at all."

"If he doesn't see anything, does that mean that his sight isn't returning?" Nagisa asked, seemingly nervous.

"No." Kunugi stated. "It would certainly be one indication, but it's not necessary."

"Then don't ask me about it." Ritsu would have rolled his eyes if he could. He was quite certain the new eyes were stiff.

He still wasn't sure how in the world they had managed to transplant the entire eye, and he was quite sure his original eyes had been plucked straight from his head by the eldest Aoyagi boy, but if this was a success, he owed Kunugi his life.

"Alright, alright." Kunugi set the clipboard down on the table next to him. "I'm going to remove the bandages now. Just let me grab a nurse."

"I'm pretty sure that's sexual harassment, Doctor." Ritsu smirked.

Kunugi scoffed and exited the room.

"You're an ass." Nagisa hissed.

"What? You're saying I should be nicer to him? _You're_ saying…"

"No, I'm just stating facts. You. Are. An. Ass."

"Thanks, I love you, too." He shook his head at her, not knowing that he was making her blush.

"Shut up…"

"So it's just you here, hm?" Ritsu wondered. "What a pity…I was expecting someone more important. Like Soubi-kun." He sighed.

"Just me." Nagisa glared. "Everyone else was too busy to come attend to useless old _you_."

"And you didn't have other plans?"

"Of course. I had plans that would have been better then _this_, but no one should have to come out of a surgery like that alone…"

"I wasn't alone. Everyone was here."

"No, you idiot! I meant…after everything that happened…leaving you to see Kunugi as the first person you see with your new eyes kind of seemed like a punishment."

"You don't want me to be punished?"

"Of course I do, you idiot!

You're a despicable man, and a terrible human being! I don't know why I even came here. I should have listened to my inner voice that said not to. But no, I had to decide to come here and be with you. Ugh, I'm an idiot. I should have left you here alone to rot!"

Ritsu chuckled. "You wouldn't do that to a poor old man, would you, Nagisa?"

"You may be old, but there's nothing 'poor' about you." She huffed.

Ritsu chuckled and was about to snap back at her, but the door opened.

"Alright. We're all set. I'm going to remove the bandages."

The nurse patted Nagisa on the arm before joining Kunugi.

"Ready, nurse?" He wondered.

"Ready Doctor." The nurse nodded.

"Scissors."

"Scissors." She handed him a set of scissors that he used to snip the bandage before giving back to her.

"Go on the other side, please. I'll pass the gauze to you, and then you can pass back it to me, and so forth."

"Yes, sir." The nurse did as told.

Kunugi slowly began unraveling the bandages around Ritsu's eyes. When he couldn't comfortably reach around him anymore, the nurse took it and proceeded to unwrap in the same direction. They repeated the process until the bandages were gone; tossed into a collection bin by the nurse's feet. Nagisa's hands covered her mouth as she saw Ritsu without bandages for the first time since the incident. His eyes were red and puffy. Little black stitches held them together so that he couldn't open them; crisscrossed to look like miniature X's over the lids. Dark blood was crusting around the threads, giving Ritsu a haunted horror movie monster look.

"Nurse, clean the wound for me please so we can begin."

"Yes, doctor." The woman did as told, wetting a rag with warm water and gently dabbing away at the crusted blood.

"Does it look that bad?" Ritsu wondered. "I heard a little gasp from the mouse."

Nagisa glared.

"She's just surprised." Kunugi stated. "Originally, when this first happened, we were going to let her stitch you up, but she got cold feet and shaky hands before she could even pick up the damn needle."

"Really, now? Why so nervous, Nagisa?" Ritsu wondered.

"You know why, Ritsu, don't play stupid!" Nagisa screeched.

The nurse put a finger in her ear and shook it to try and get her hearing back. "All done, Doctor…" She muttered.

"Damn it, Nagisa, shut up!" Kunugi ordered, sending a glare in the direction of the teal haired woman.

"Why should I take orders from you?" Nagisa snapped.

"No, that's fine, you two. Just start arguing like you have nothing more important to do right now. Go right ahead, I'll wait." Ritsu sneered.

The nurse giggled.

"Because this is a hospital, and anyone else would have been thrown out of here by security for shouting like that."

"Oh, so you're giving me special treatment then, _Asitai_? I didn't know you liked me that much."

"Like you?" he wondered. "Ha! I can't _stand_ you."

"Feeling's mutual!"

"We have something in common?" he wondered. "Oh, someone kill me now…"

She glared. "Why, I 'oughta…!"

"Doctor, can we get back to work?" The nurse wondered, breaking into the shouting match that was beginning to disrupt other patients and Ritsu's last remaining pieces of sanity. "I'm sure our patient here would like to test out his new eyes."

"Ah, yes." Kunugi cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, Ritsu." Kunugi

"No, it's fine. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Ritsu snapped. "Take _all_ the time you need to sort out your issues with Nagisa. It's only been thirty five years, after all. What's another thirty five?"

Kunugi chuckled. "Forceps, please, nurse?"

"Forceps." She handed him the equipment he asked for.

"I'm going to start here on the left side, then go to the right." Kunugi stated. "I'll tell you when you can open them."

"Alright." Ritsu stated.

The nurse opened the little valve on his IV bag. "A little numbing solution." She told the patient, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Miss, my eyes were plucked out of my skull by a teenager with a switchblade and deadly precision." Ritsu stated. "I'm rather used to pain, thank you. I doubt this will do much damage."

The woman blinked, covering her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't apologize." Kunugi slapped Ritsu on the back of the head.

"How _professional_." Nagisa chided.

He glared.

"If you two start arguing, I'm docking both of your pay by seventy-five percent." Ritsu warned. "Get on with it."

"Alright, alright." Kunugi stated. "No need to get hostile and start making empty threats."

Nagisa snickered.

Kunugi grabbed the first stitch lightly with the forceps. "Knife."

"Knife." The nurse handed him a knife.

He slipped it under the thread and gently pulled upwards, removing the thread from Ritsu's eye. The silverette hissed as the thread was removed.

"Glad for the numbing solution now, aren't you, Ritsu?" Kunugi stated. "And you didn't want it. How _careless_ of you."

"_Clueless_ idiot." Nagisa added.

_Clueless Careless_. Ritsu's mind reminded him. That's what the others at the Academy called him and Iyani due to their inability to function properly as a Unit back when they first started out.

"I swear, as soon as we're back in session, I'm going to fire both of you and find replacements." Ritsu muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I doubt it." Kunugi stated, moving onto the next thread. "Only a few more to go. Hold still."

"I haven't moved a…ah…muscle…" Ritsu's fist clenched as the next stitch was removed. "Since you…ah…started…damn be more gentle, would you…"

"I'm being as gentle as I _can_ be, Ritsu. I'm pulling thread out of your eyes, here." Kunugi continued onwards.

The rest of the stitches from his left eye were removed rather quickly and easily, compared to the first one.

"Alright, I'll let you take a moment to rest and move…"

"No, no moment to rest." Ritsu stated. "Finish before you to get another opportunity to go for the jugular again."

"Alright, alright." Kunugi muttered. "Even outside of Septimal Moon, he's a bossy jackass…"

"Now you see what I have to put up with?" Nagisa stated.

Kunugi nodded. "My apologies."

"Really?"

"No. I could care less what you have to go through."

"Now listen here, you!"

"Shut up!" Ritsu ordered. "Can't you _please_ just fight _later_? Preferably after knocking me unconscious?!"

"I'd love to." Nagisa cracked her knuckles, causing Kunugi to chuckle.

"Alright, I'm almost done." Kunugi pulled the second to last stitch out. "Just one more left."

"Alright." Ritsu held his breath as Kunugi lifted the last stitch and slid the knife out to pull it loose. The thread slid out with ease and Ritsu lay back against the pillows to rest as best as he could.

"For someone who wanted to get this over with, you're taking an awfully long time to open your eyes." Kunugi prodded.

"You said to wait until you gave me the okay." Ritsu informed.

"Oh, yes, so I did." Kunugi chuckled. "Alright, then. Sit up straight."

Nagisa walked to the foot of the bed and gripped the rail, holding it so tight that her knuckles turned white. Ritsu sat up and sighed. Now or never.

"On three."

"One." Kunugi started. "Two…three."

Black eyelashes fluttered as pale lids gently separated. Once his eyes were completely open, Ritsu blinked. His vision began to clear a little as he waited. At the end of the bed a blurry form of a concerned, teal haired woman came into view. Confusion and concern crept through his bright eyes as she stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Nagisa?" he wondered.

"H-Hai, Ritsu?" She replied, a faint blush tinting her features.

"Where are you?" He wondered.

"I'm…right in front of you…" She sounded disheartened.

"You are?" He wondered, blinking and cocking his head to the side. "I…I can't see you…"

"So…?" Tears began forming in her eyes and she pouted.

Ritsu smirked. "Nagisa?"

"It didn't work…?"

"Oh, it worked." Ritsu laughed. "I need glasses, remember?

A heavy pause filled the room. Kunugi cracked a smirk. "You're all kinds of terrible, Minami." He informed.

"You…wait…you ass!" Nagisa yelled at him, smashing a closed fist onto the bottom rail of the bed. "You're horrible! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!"

The nurse wisely slinked out of the room with the bandages and sutures that had been deposited by Kunugi in the bin she had. Kunugi chuckled. "You had a transplant. You don't need glasses anymore."

"Purely for aesthetic reasons." Ritsu informed. "I wouldn't look quite right without them, would I?"

"You don't look quite right regardless." Nagisa huffed. "I think Kunugi put one of your eyes in sideways."

"I did not! Did I?" Kunugi actually checked, making the only female in the room sigh.

"Gullible is written on the ceiling, too. Do you want to check that out?"  
"Why, you…"

"Could I have a mirror? What color are my eyes anyway?"

"Blue." Kunugi stated, grabbing a mirror from the table. "We tried to find a donor with green eyes, but this was the closest we had for now."

"For now?" Ritsu wondered. "You act as if I would want to trade them in for a different set later on. No thank you."

Kunugi chuckled. "If you're sure on that." He stated. "What do you think, Nagisa?" He handed Ritsu the mirror.

The sensei examined himself in the mirror. He wasn't used to seeing blue eyes staring back at him from behind a curtain of silvery bangs, but it wasn't a bad sight. He could see now, and that's what mattered. He didn't care if his eyes were fire engine red or traffic cone orange. As long as he could see and Kunugi did his job right, and there were no complications, he was happy. Nagisa wasn't exactly the first person he wanted to see when he first opened his eyes, if he was honest, but she wasn't the last person either. At least he didn't open his eyes to Kunugi's bare ass in his face as a joke.

"It's different." Nagisa shrugged. "You did your job and he can see, so whatever."

"That's all you have to say?" Ritsu wondered. "Nothing about the color or anything?"

"Nothing more."

His eyes were a nice mix of sky blue and slate grey. He gave it a little more thought and nodded. "Well done…" He stated.

Kunugi nodded as a pager on his side went off. He checked it quickly. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Just behave and I'll be back later tonight. Goodbye." He ignored Nagisa's protests as he left the room.

Ritsu continued looking at himself in the mirror Kunugi had given him, as silence filled the room. Nagisa was chewing gently on her bottom lip as she waited for him to do or say something. She didn't know what to say, either.

"You don't have to stand all the way down there." Ritsu stated, looking at her over the mirror. "My vision is focusing better."

"Was it not focused when you opened your eyes?"

"It's the first time I used them. Of course not."

She nodded. "I suppose that makes sense…"

She walked to the side of the bed and he pulled her down so she was sitting sideways. Nagisa flushed as she realized just how close their faces were. She sat up quickly to gain some distance between them.

"I know I give you a hard time, and you don't exactly like being around me, but I'm grateful you came today." Ritsu stated. "Thank you."

"Uh…er…you're welcome…?" She answered him.

He nodded, leaning closer to her. "I mean it."

"I do, too."

He kissed the top of her head, causing her to blush, yelp, and jump away. "W-What was that for…?"

Ritsu chuckled. "I don't think I ever saw you this flustered before." He commented. "It's a good look for you." He chuckled, going back to his mirror.

"You're an ass…" She complained, kicking at the floor. "I'm going back to the school to let the others know that things worked out. I'll be back another time. Maybe. I don't want to be around you for too long."

Ritsu chuckled. "Understood, Nagisa." He stated. "Thank you for coming and being here with me anyway."

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, reaching for the handle. "About what happened when they couldn't wake you…"

"Nana informed me that you were worried about me. That you were in the chapel with her."

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"No." He denied, shaking his head. He sat the mirror down on his lap. He felt vain looking at himself so much, but he wanted to take advantage of his newly restored vision. He'd never take it for granted again.

"Don't think too much of it…the school…"

"Would have been fine without me." Ritsu stated. "But it's you I'm wondering about. Would you be fine without me?"

"Of course." She snorted, answering a little too quickly for his taste. "Nana has this crazy idea that I have feelings for you…"

"The psychosis must be spreading, because nearly everyone thinks that, Nagisa." Ritsu cocked an eyebrow. "You'd have to be blind to not see it. Hell, I _was _blind for a while, and _I_ can see it."

She flushed. "We're collegues. Nothing more."

"You were always jealous of Iyani, weren't you? How close we were…?"

"And look how that ended up. She dumped you for someone you hate."

"She didn't dump me." Ritsu stated. "We were never together…"

They just had mutual feelings between them and shared a few kisses in the dark, but that was about it.

"Whatever, I don't care."

"You were jealous of Soubi-kun."

"I was _worried_ for him. Being taken care of by a pervert like _you_? Remember what happened to his _ears_, Ritsu?" she sneered. "He was fourteen. A child."

"I fail to see how that's my problem."

"Did he even want that? Even if he did, you took advantage!"

"I did not, but you're missing the point, Nagisa."

She sighed. "There _is_ no point, Ritsu. If I ever had feelings for you, which I'm not saying I did, they're gone now. Don't be so cocky, Ritsu. The world can go on without you."

"_The _world could…but could_ your_ world…?"

She paused, not sure how to respond. "I already lost my sister…" Nagisa paused, swallowing the hard lump that was forming in her throat at the memories. "I lost my first generation of Zero…if I…if I lost someone else…someone else…"

"Close to you?"

"Someone else important to me…" She corrected, flushing darker. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost someone else." She finished quickly. "Goodbye, Ritsu." She dashed out of the room before Ritsu could reply.

Ritsu smiled softly. He got the answer he wanted. He got up from the bed and shakily walked to the bedroom, reaching for his cane before realizing that he didn't need it anymore. At the window, he leaned against the frame and looked out at the bustling city below. Gora was a country-side town, but he could clearly see the next city over from above the trees and buildings below. Somewhere out there was Soubi-kun, as well. Ritsu could hardly wait for the day that his eyes would once more lay upon the blonde whose memory haunted his dreams.

He looked down at the walkway that led to the entrance of the hospital. He spotted a Lolita-clad woman with teal hair in high, curly, pigtails running out of the building with her hand over her mouth. She stopped and leaned on a raised column of stone that was meant as a bench along the walkway. Steadying herself with one hand, she looked up towards the top of the hospital. Ritsu could swear that his eyes locked with hers as he gently put a hand on the window. She smiled gently, rubbing away at her eyes. The woman, Nagisa, turned around and sped off. He watched until he could no longer see her bright hair bouncing around. Ritsu sighed and left the window to go back to his bed. He was tired.

000

Sometime during the night, Kunugi walked into Ritsu's hospital room to check up on him. A bouquet of roses had been dropped off earlier with a tag declaring that they were from Agatsuma, and he personally brought them up to his friend. He wasn't expecting the man to still be asleep as he set the flowers down on the night stand near him. He pulled the white covers up over the shivering form on the bed and turned the heat up on the thermostat. Ritsu's shaking subsided rather quickly as the room heated. Kunugi went to the side Ritsu was facing and gently lifted up his left eyelid to check the eye and see how it was doing. He was surprised, but not too shocked, that there were tear streaks drying down the man's face and that his eye was watery. Kunugi gently dabbed at it to remove the liquid before doing the same to the other one. He was surprised Ritsu didn't wake up, but the silverette had always been a heavy sleeper. He made sure Ritsu was covered and comfortable before straightening himself out and leaving to check on another patient.

"N-Nagisa…" Ritsu muttered in his sleep.

Kunugi paused and turned to look at the sensei. "Minami…?" He spoke gently.

"Thank…Nagisa…" Ritsu snored. "Love…"

Kunugi's eyebrows rose. It sounded like someone else had a secret involving the relationship between Ritsu and Nagisa. He chuckled and shut the door. The door clicked as the doctor smiled to himself and continued down the hallway to get back to work. Inside the hospital room, tears began slipping out of the silverette's newly implanted eyes once more.


End file.
